1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waveform generator and related method thereof, and more particularly, to a waveform generator for signal format conversion and related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Full-motion video display with analog video signals is commonly used in television systems. However, full-motion video display using digital video signals becomes more popular for the rapid advance of computer processing ability and decrease in system cost. Digital video systems are more competitive than the traditional analog video systems in comparison with the generating, modifying, transmitting, storing, and broadcasting of full-motion video sequence.
Simply described, broadcasting a digital video signal is continuously broadcasting (or transmitting) a large number of image frames in a frequency range from 30 Hz to 75 Hz. Each image frame is actually a static image composed of a pixel array, and the size of the pixel array depends on the display resolution of a specific playback system. For example, VHS systems have a display resolution of (320*240), NTSC systems have a display resolution of (720*480), and HDTV systems have a display resolution of (1920*1080).
There are various signal formats for digital video signals. In one method, a digital video display device compatible with a specific signal format is able to play a digital video signal of the specific signal format. While in the other, before transmitting a digital video signal of a first signal format to the digital video display device, a controller is required to convert the digital video signal of the first signal format into a digital video signal of a second signal format acceptable by the digital video display device to thereby solve the playback problem caused by different signal formats.